Momento Caskett: La muralla del castillo
by lebesgue
Summary: Al principio de la temporada 5 nos insinuaron que sabíamos mucho de la vida de Beckett pero que no sabíamos tanto de la vida de Castle. En esta historia conocemos algo más de la infancia de Rick. Also available in English (Castle's Wall)


Kate Beckett estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá del loft leyendo, o al menos eso intentaba, porque fruncía el ceño como si estuviese resoviendo una ecuación. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su novio, el novelista de éxito Richard Castle, que estaba escribiendo en su despacho, taladrando con la mirada la pantalla de su portáil y refunfuñando cada dos por tres.

Se habían peleado.

La detective se regañó a sí misma por desconcentrarse y siguió leyendo, mejor dicho, releyendo una de las novelas protagonizadas por el personaje inspirado en ella misma: Nikki Heat. Le daba vértigo descubrir que Castle la conocía tan bien y que lo había plasmado en un personaje. Si algún día la gente descubriese que los libros guardan un paralelismo tan grande con aspectos de su vida tan personales... se moriría de vergüenza.

Volvió a echar otro vistazo. Lo vio desperezarse en la silla, echándose hacia atrás con los brazos estirados en cruz mientras resoplaba. No le extrañaba nada que siempre andara mal con los plazos de entrega si vagueaba tanto como estaba haciendo ahora. Aunque sospechó que si ella no estuviera, él no se molestaría en hacer tanto teatro. Se regañó por acabar pensando en él otra vez, así que subió el libro para taparse la cara e intentar seguir a lo suyo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, habría visto a Rick mirándola de reojo durante un segundo.

Se había dado de narices con la muralla del castillo, nunca mejor dicho. Lo cierto era que ella no era la más indicada para exigirle nada. Kate sabía que se lo había puesto difícil con sus innumerables capas de cebolla, pero poco a poco se había ido despojando de la mayoría de ellas. Él era la única persona ante la que se mostraba la auténtica Kate Beckett.

Castle tenía 'algo' que desde el primer instante le llamó la atención, llamémoslo 'encanto'. Era su forma de hablarle y de tratarla. Eso era lo que a ella le hacía sentir que eran cómplices, que formaban un buen equipo, que era un buen tronco al que agarrarse. Sin segundas intenciones ¿vale?.

Sin duda Rick tenía muchas cosas que la sacaban de quicio, pero eran cosas sin importancia. En cambio le dolía cuando se topaba con la muralla de Castle y él se resistía a abrir la puerta para que ella entrara, y hoy una vieja foto le había despertado la curiosidad de preguntarle por su infancia y él la había dejado esperando en el foso de los cocodrilos.

Oyó un carraspeo en frente suyo. Bajó el libro manteniendo su ceño fruncido y vio a Rick de pie, con una media sonrisa, agitando un lapicero con un papelito, a modo de bandera blanca.

- Vengo en son de paz- dijo él, por si no quedaba claro.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Dejó el libro a un lado y estiró la mano para que le entregara la improvisada banderita.

- Creo que las voy a coleccionar - le dijo mientras se incorporaba para dejarle sitio en el sofá.

Él se sentó y entonces Kate se dio cuenta de que llevaba una caja de madera en la otra mano. Parecía una caja de puros. La miró con curiosidad, levantó la vista y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, espectante. Castle se puso serio, con la caja apoyada en las rodillas y permaneció unos segundos en silencio, jugueteando con el cierre metálico. A ella le resultaba raro verle así, tan formal, el corazón se le empezó a acelerar.

- ¿Sabes cuando empecé a escribir? - dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Claro - dijo ella extrañada - aquella carta de amor que escribiste a una niña del colegio cuando tenías...

Rick negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo, como un niño pequeño. Beckett no dijo nada más y esperó en silencio a que él hablara.

- Eso fue más adelante, y sí... es la versión 'oficial', porque eso vende más que la verdad. - dijo con resignación.

- Vaya, ¿el eterno conquistador es... un invento? - dijo ella posándole la mano sobre su antebrazo, con ternura. Kate se sorprendió de si misma al no sentir ya ningún enfado. Él sonrió más animado.

- Lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie. Bueno, lo sabe la niñera de aquel entonces, aunque no sé si se acordará, ya sabes... - hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba la excesiva afición al alcohol de la amiga de su madre que le vigilaba.

Rick le empezó a contar cómo en esa época estaba loco por los caballeros medievales, con sus armaduras, sus escudos, su espadas, matando dragones y viviendo en castillos.

- Obligué a mi madre a que me hiciera una armadura de cartón forrada de papel de aluminio. Ya sabes las habilidades de mi madre - dijo haciendo una mueca de complicidad que hizo sonreir a Kate - más bien parecía un robot cutre, pero aún así me encantaba.

Al parecer se empeñó en ir a jugar al castillo Belvedere en Central Park. Insistió tanto que un día sin cole la niñera lo llevó a reagañadientes, en vez de sus habituales maratones de ver tele en casa, que era más cómodo para ella.

- Me empeñé en ir con la armadura puesta, por supuesto.

- Lo contrario me hubiese extrañado, Castle.

Se miraron y ambos sonrieron. Le contó cómo se pasó toda la mañana jugando con los niños que había, ya que era un sitio habitual para que las familias pasaran los días de fiesta. Como iba forrado de cartón tenía mucho calor y le pidió a la niñera un refresco.

- Esa mujer estaba tan cansada de la mañana que le había dado que me dio dinero, me señaló un quiosco que se veía a lo lejos y se quedó esperando sentada en un banco del parque.

Kate pensó que fue muy irresponsable por parte de la niñera, pero no dijo nada. Rick le explicó que había mucha gente haciendo cola, él se puso el último, detrás de unos chicos mayores que él. En cuanto vieron las pintas que llevaba se empezaron a zarandearlo y a reirse de él.

- A pesar de mis innatas cualidades para la lucha... - negó con la cabeza para que Kate se riera - cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba mordiendo el polvo y con mi armadura hecha trizas.

Afortunadamente un hombre que también guardaba cola, espantó a los chavales y le ayudó a levantarse. Se vio rodeado de unos cuantos curiosos, ese amable señor sonriéndole y trozos de cartón y papel de plata esparcidos por el césped.

- Me preguntó dónde estaban mi papá y mi mamá - Castle hizo una pausa apretando los labios - Y yo me eché a llorar.

A Kate se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan emocionado al recordar aquel momento, no le salían las palabras, lo único que podía hacer era seguir escuchando. Le agarró una mano.

- Hasta entonces no me había planteado lo que era tener un padre, pero en ese momento... - él le apretó la mano - me di cuenta de que si mi padre hubiese estado ahí conmigo no me habrían roto la armadura. Pensé que quizás... necesitaba un padre. Pensé que... quería un padre. Pensé... bueno, pensé muchas cosas y seguí pensando durante días.

Kate le escuchaba sintiendo una enorme ternura por el niño que Castle había sido. Ella era incapaz de imaginarse una infancia sin unos padres dedicados como fueron los suyos, y se estaba dando cuenta que para su novio había sido una etapa diferente, lo que hizo que le admirara más, poque logró superarla y encontrar su camino en la vida.

- Sin saber muy bien porqué, empecé a escribir. Escribí cómo mi padre hubiese espantado a esos chicos del parque. Y me sentí mejor. No era real, pero era lo más parecido a tener un padre que yo podía experimentar. Me fijaba en la tele, en los padres de mis amigos... y cuando vivía una situación en la que sentía que sería diferente con mi padre, la escribía.

Rick le tendió la caja y ella la cogió sorprendida de lo mucho que pesaba. Él buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y le dio una minúscula llave. Beckett emocionada y ansiosa abrió la cerradura. Al abrir la tapa no se esperaba lo que encontró.

- ... ¿Castle? - dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirar el contenido.

- ¿Qué? - dijo él mientras se inclinaba y veía horrorizado que había una de sus antiguas revistas de adultos encima de todo.

- ¿Me has estado tomando el pelo, Rick? - dijo contrariada.

- ¡No!¡No!... No, Kate. Ya no me acordaba de 'eso'. - dijo él sinceramente.

Rápidamente levantó la revista y cogió un fajo enorme de cuartillas, folios doblados y hojas de cuaderno arrancadas, escritas con una caligrafía bastante cuidadosa de niño. Se lo entregó y apartó la caja con revista porno a un lado, cerrando la tapa para no distraerse.

Ella, tras el pequeño contratiempo, recobró el interés, pasó las páginas como si estuviese ojeando un libro, y observó sorprendida cuantísimo había escrito. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo que Castle ponía en caer bien a todos y sentirse 'querido', tenía que venir del vacío que sintió de niño y que más o menos rellenó con el fajo de historias que tenía ella ahora entre sus manos.

- Caray, Castle. Esto es... - pasaba las hojas, ahora más detenidamente, pero se mantuvo boquiabierta, sin saber que decir.

- Quiero que lo leas. Bueno, pero no seas muy crítica con el estilo... - él la miraba aún algo nervioso - ...y perdona las faltas de ortografía.

- Estoy impresionada, Castle. - dijo mirándole de reojo, como si los amarillentos papeles la hubieran hipnotizado.

- Y quiero que sepas, Katherine Beckett... - hizo una pausa para que ella le prestara toda la atención - que vas a ser la primera persona que lea todo eso.

- ... ¿La primera? - le preguntó sorprendida.

- Y la única. - le contestó con firmeza.

Kate sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al imaginar que nadie más, ninguna novia, ni exmujer y ni siquiera Martha ni Alexis habían leído aquellos apuntes.

- Castle... e... esto es el detalle más... tierno e íntimo que nadie jamás ha tenido conmigo.- dijo a punto de emocionarse. Él respiró aliviado.

Ella ya no pudo resistirse y le abrazó lanzándose encima suyo en el sofá.

- Supongo que estoy perdonado. - comentó mientras le devovía el abrazo.

Kate se separó un poco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios como única respuesta.


End file.
